Nuestro Futuro
by Mr. Maboroshi94
Summary: Qué pasaría si de repente fueras arrastrado hacia un futuro en donde nunca hubieras creído que ciertas cosas sucederían, esto es por lo que tuvo que pasar Ichimatsu. -¿Quiénes son ustedes? - -somos tus hijos, que, ¿acaso no se nota? Tenemos tú mismo rostro idiota- -¿he? -
1. Un corazón indeciso y malas decisiones

**Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Bueno espero y esta historia les resulte entretenida en el transcurso que se vaya escribiendo :D**

 **Cap. 1**

 **Un corazón indeciso y malas decisiones**

* * *

Que pensarías si alguna vez te dijera lo que siento. ¿Me rechazarías? ¿Sentirías asco? –es lo que se preguntaba Karamatsu mientras estaba en el puente donde siempre le gustaba pasar y pretendiendo buscar "Karamatsu Girls"

-Desde cuándo, desde cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti… me siento tan sucio… tan sucio el sentir esto por mi propio hermano -suspiro fuerte y con resignación, después de todo no sacaba nada divagando sobre el tema así que solo decidió ir casa.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al pasar por un parque alguien le grita – ¡CUIDADO!- vaya su suerte, no podría ser peor, ¿o sí?

Karamatsu abrió la puerta de la sala en donde sabía que todos sus hermanos estaban reunidos, caminaba con la cabeza un poco alzada y con unos taponcitos en su nariz los cuales estaban algo manchados de color rojo.

Karamatsu-niisan ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? -pregunto Totty al verlo solo un momento para luego devolver su mirada a su teléfono, los otros voltearon también a verlo.

-¡Ha! bueno mi buraza yo solo pasaba tranquilamente por el parque cuando una pelota de béisbol fue directo hacia mí – explicaba mientras hacia una de sus poses dramáticas y algo ridículas, pero ninguno de sus hermanos se tomó la molestia de decirle algo más, eso era lamentable, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo este habría sido feliz si solo una persona en específico dentro de la habitación se hubiera preocupado por él, pero esa persona parecía más interesado por jugar con el pequeño felino naranja el cual estaba rompiendo sus preciadas gafas.

-I…Ichimatsu… e...esas son mis gafas -el de ojos azules veía como sus hermosas gafas eran destrozadas sin embargo el mencionado ni se inmuto ante el comentario, solo volteo y chasqueo su lengua –cállate kusomatsu, eres una peste irritante- haaaa esa palabras herían… aún más cuando las decía la persona que tanto amabas, karamatsu en serio eres un masoquista.

Tu relación con Ichimatsu no era muy buena que digamos de echo parecía que te odiaba pero siempre tratabas de ser amable, comprensivo y dulce con él con la esperanza de que algún día se diera cuanta de tus sentimientos, pero por más que lo intentaras más desastrosa parecía que resultaban las cosas ¿Qué estabas haciendo mal? ¡Ha! no era que estabas haciéndolo mal era por el simple hecho de que él nunca te vería más haya que solo con ojos de hermano de echo a veces pensabas que ni siquiera te ve con esos ojos, más bien te ve… como… como... ¿basura? Sonreíste ante tu ironía ¿la vida podría ser más cruel contigo? pues adivina que karamatsu, ¡SI! ¡SI PODÍA SER MÁS CRUEL! Pero eso lo ibas a descubrir después.

En una de esas tardes cualquiera al pasar de casualidad por la tienda de alimentos de mascotas viste a Ichimatsu que estaba haciendo una mueca que parecía una ¿sonrisa? y junto a él una chica de cabellera amarillo y tez morena, llevaba mucho maquillaje y su uniforme era algo atrevido, era bonita, la chica le coqueteaba de manera descarada e Ichimatsu solo mantenía una risita nerviosa, te carcomían los celos a su más grande esplendor, no podías más ver esa escena, así que te acercaste.

Hubieras deseado no hacerlo.

-My Little Ichimatsu, que coincidencia -Ichimatsu solo lo miro con cara de espanto.

-Hoooo pero sin son iguales – dijo aquella morena señalando y mirando con asombro -no sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo –hablo emocionada.

-Más que eso my lady, ¡somos sextillizos! -karamatsu podría estar pudriéndose de los celos pero sin lugar a dudas el siempre ante todo era un caballero, tomo la mano de la joven la beso y se presentó cordialmente pero de una manera igual de dolorosa- Mi nombre Matsuno Karamatsu, es un gusto conocer a una amiga de mi herma… -Karamatsu fue interrumpido de pronto cuando una bolsa de croquetas para gatos era lanzada sobre su cabeza.

-¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ KUSOMATU! –grito el de morado con suma irritación.

-Yo… yo solo pasaba de casualidad y te vi… Y bueno pensé que… -Karamatsu se sentía avergonzado, ¿porque siempre lo trataba así?, ya no sabía ni que decir, si no fuera por sus lentes ya abrían visto lágrimas casi al brote de sus ojos.

-¡CÁLLATE SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA MOLESTIA! -al decir eso se retiró de la tienda con las croquetas en las manos –luego te veo Jyushiko- dijo al final de una manera más calmada y con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro para luego taparlo con la mascarilla.

-He… ¡sí!, nos vemos luego -la energética chica se despedía mientras le ayudaba a Karamatsu a levantarse pues había perdido el equilibrio al ser golpeado por la bolsa.

-¿Está bien Karamatsu-san? -este se levantaba sobándose la cabeza -Amm si… estoy bien, descuida él siempre es así de brusco -dijo este con una leve sonrisa -Ichimatsu-san no es muy sociable pero es amable y dulce con los animales -Jyushiko sonría de manera muy alegre, es una buena chica se dijo Karamatsu para sí, pero algo dolía y no era el golpe propinado de hace un momento… algo dentro de él dolía mucho….

Karamatsu al regresar a casa se encontró a sus hermanos reunidos en la sala, todos se veían como celebrando algo, de igual manera también parecían querer dislocar a Ichimatsu.

-¿Qué es lo sucede burazas?-

-¡Ho! Karamatsu, ¡adivina que! nuestro hermanito gano un viaje para dos personas - el ojos escarlata estaba sujetando a Ichimatsu del cuello mientras rosaba su dedo debajo de su nariz.

-¿Ha sí? Eso es bueno-

-Sí, es bueno, Ichimatsu-niisan lo gano al abrir la funda de croquetas para gatos ¡MUSCLE, MUCLE. HUSTLE, HUSTLE! -

-Mhm ya veo, ¿entonces están peleando a ver quién va con Ichimatsu? -podría tal vez tratar de convencerlo de llevarlo a él, si, podría ser una posibilidad, o al menos eso tratabas de creer.

-Si bueno eso queríamos pero al parecer él ya tiene planes con alguien más -mencionó el de ojos rosáceos con una sonrisa amarga ya que los boletos en si eran para las aguas termales y pues quien no quisiera ir a un bello lugar de relajamiento como ese.

-¿He? A… ¿alguien? -eso no se lo esperaba

-Dice que es una chica del local de comida para animales, bueno, que se le puede hacer, supongo que es ser suertudo -habló Choromatsu con desgana.

-Acaso es ¿Jyushiko-san? -la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia Karamatsu – ¡Tú la conoces!- dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

-Pues sí, hace poco la conocí es… es una linda chica -bajaste la mirada un poco con una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

-¡Cállate kusomatsu! no te metas en lo que no te incumbe -miraba con fastidio a karamatsu mientras lo alzaba del cuello de su camisa.

-Está bien Ichimatsu, no tienes por qué ponerte así -Osomatsu trato de que la situación no se pasara de la raya pues conocía el carácter del menor.

-Tks, como sea, de todas formas ella ya acepto ir -su mirada se sonrojo un poco, sus hermanos lo molestaron por eso, nunca habían visto a Ichimatsu tan decidido, se veía feliz y aun que querían ahorcar lo por tan grandiosa oportunidad, todos empezaron a reír… o bueno, casi todos.

Karamatsu salió de la sala lentamente mientras todos molestaban a Ichimatsu, cerró la puerta sin que nadie lo notara y subió a la habitación, ahora si ya todo estaba perdido, cuando Ichimatsu vaya a ese viaje ya todo habrá acabado, suspiraste con desanimo. Esta vez lo único que podías hacer era desearle un feliz viaje, te decías eso pero mientras escuchabas como felicitaban a Ichimatsu por lo suertudo y lo valiente que era por invitar a una chica tú solamente subiste al tejado dejando un rastro de pequeñas gotitas saladas en el suelo.

Ya en el techo te desahogaste a más cuanto poder, pero como siempre en un silencio opaco, todo estaba saliendo mal, tus manos temblaban, la impotencia, la maldita impotencia de no poder decir nada, cobarde eres solo un cobarde, tu corazón no lo aguantaba, estabas en tu límite y tu llanto no cesaba.

Después de un buen rato y casi secándote por tanto llorar, hablando en sentido figurado claro, notaste que ya todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos puestos, hiciste lo mismo, por lo menos aun que sea dormido puedes estar cerca de él y tocar un poquito ese rostro que tanto amabas mirar y una última lagrima rodó por tu mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, todo parecía normal, después de un rato todos habían salido, el único que se quedo fue Ichimatsu, incluso si recién había empezado el día este deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ya sea mañana pues es ahí cuando le tocaría viajar junto a la bella Jyushiko.

 ** _-¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo! ¡Maldito viejo de mierda!-_**

-¿He? –volteaste para ver quien había dicho eso… pero… nadie estaba en la habitación, ¿habrá sido tu imaginación? Lo tomaste sin importancia y seguiste acariciando al felino que se encontraba en tu regazo.

 ** _-¡Eres una maldita escoria!-_**

-¿Pero qu...? –volviste a escuchar la misma voz, ya te estabas poniendo nervioso, tal vez es solo el estrés, ¡sí!, el estrés de pensar que mañana estarás con una linda chica follan… qui... quieres de decir ¡platicando! Sí, eso…

Tal vez toda esa emoción te tenia delirando, decidiste salir de la casa también, primero ibas a pasar por el callejón de siempre a dejar algo de comida para tus felinos amigos y después de eso irías a visitar a Jyushiko con la excusa de que ya no tenías comida para gatos y preguntarle si estaba igual de emocionada por el viaje de mañana.

Dentro del callejón se amontonaban gatos por la comida que el muchacho de ojos purpura le daba.

-Bien, creo que eso es suficiente, ahora iré a ver a Jyushiko-

 ** _-¡MALDITO VIEJO INFIEL!-_**

 ** _-Shuuuu ¡deja de ser tan escandaloso!-_**

 ** _-Lo van a asustar tarados_** **-**

-Pero qu… ¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ! DEJA DE JODERME O TE VOY GOLPEAR- Ichimatsu miraba para todas parte como un loco tratando de adivinar de donde provenían esas ¿voces?

-Quiero ver que lo intentes –decía aquella voz extraña para ti y la cual sonaba desafiante.

¡Qué te está pasando Ichimatsu! ¿Acaso te estas volviendo paranoico? –Pensaste mientras mantenías las manos en tu cabeza de manera neurótica- ¡NO HAY NADIE EN ESTE CALLEJÓN! –gritaste fuerte haciendo espantar a los gatos.

 ** _-¿No que me ibas a golpear?- aquella voz parecía burlarse_**

 ** _-¡Ya basta! no sigas idiota o la que te va a golpear ¡seré yo!-_**

 ** _-No peleen ahora por favor-_**

-No, no, no, no… que es esto, que está pasando – el de polera morada nervioso y sin ganas a averiguar de donde provenían esas voces salió corriendo del callejón

 ** _-Ha... Ya ves lo que provocas, ¡lo asustaste!-_**

 ** _-YOOOO, quien es la que estaba peleando-_**

 ** _-Malditos bastardos ¡Ya cállense! ¡Está huyendo!-_**

Mientras Ichimatsu corría con todas sus fuerzas dándose uno que otro tropezón llego a la esquina de la tienda de alimentos de mascotas.

Respiraste profundamente tratando de calmarte, estabas agitado y sudado, ask… no podías presentarte tan asqueroso delante de Jyushiko, ibas a esperar a que se te secara el sudor y verte un poco más presentable, si es que alguna vez una mierda como tú se ha visto así, en fin solo ibas a esperar y…

-¿He? Que hace… Kusomatsu con ella –viste a tu hermano platicando con Jyushiko de forma agradable, enterraste las uñas en el muro donde estabas escondido y observando a lo lejos a esos dos –Pero que le estará diciendo ese Kusomatsu- te mordías lo labios del enojo por no saber cuál era esa charla amena que estaban manteniendo.

Jyushiko estuvo platicando por largo rato con Karamatsu, a veces ella parecía poner un rostro de melancolía, Karamatsu solo asentaba la cabeza con rostro serio y luego empezaba a hablar.

Al terminar la larga charla Karamatsu decidió ir a casa sin embargo al cruzar por la esquina fue agarrado toscamente por una mano.

-¿De que estaban hablando tú y Jyushiko? –la amenazante pregunta se hacía más oprimente con el fuerte agarre.

-¿I… Ichimatsu? Nos... ¿Estabas viendo todo este tiempo? –pregunto algo nervioso

-¡CONTESTA! -Karamatsu estaba asustado había cerrado los ojos por el fuerte grito, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Yo… yo solo le preguntaba a Jyushiko cual… cuál de los alimentos para gatos era el mejor –con su mano temblorosa alzo una bolsita con croquetas de gatos de una marca que podías reconocer a simple viste que era cara.

-La… compre por ti y para tus amig… –Este no termino de hablar cuando el otro le arrancho la bolsa y la destrozo frente a los ojos de quien la había comprado con tanto anhelo, agarrando de nuevo el cuello de su camisa y acerco su rostro de manera hostil.

-No quiero tu mierda, más te vale que estés diciendo la verdad o si no te va a pesar, y no te metas en mis asuntos Kusomatsu –dicho o más bien sentenciado este soltó a su hermano haciéndolo empujar hasta un charco de lodo que se encontraba cerca.

Karamatsu solo se quedó ahí quieto con la cabeza agachada, sin decir nada, hasta que Ichimatsu se fue. ¿Cuándo aprenderás karamatsu? –fue lo que te repetiste en un leve susurro, ¿cuánto más necesitabas humillarte para aprender la lección?

Era el día en que Ichimatsu tenía que irse de viaje todos lo despidieron en casa pues así lo quiso él, ya que no quería que vieran Jyushiko, conocía a sus hermanos y de seguro iban a estar como babosos atormentándola y coqueteándole.

Al salir del portón de su casa alguien llama a su nombre, era Karamatsu, el único que no se había despedido ya que este se había quedado en el tejado al momento en que todos le deseaban buena suerte en su viaje, al final Karamatsu no se sintió bien no despedirse de su hermano y al final lo termino haciendo.

-¡I… Ichimatsu! -este solo volteo un poco para verlo con ese rostro neutral que siempre cargaba –Que quieres- dijo con algo de desgana.

Karamatsu no lo miro a los ojos, apretaba un poco su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda –Que… que tengas un buen viaje –pronunciaron sus labios al final.

Ichimatsu solo lo miro un instante –Así será –fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando en dirección a la estación.

El ojos azules solo lo veía marcharse, Karamatsu apretó su pecho con fuerza, tan solo regreso adentro, suspiro fuerte y se dejó caer en el espaldar de la puerta.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer –se dijo así mismo apretando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, de pronto sonó el teléfono lo cual lo hizo despertar de su desilusión por un instante, se levantó desganado y agarro el teléfono.

– ¿Aló?-

-¿Karamatsu-san? –

* * *

Ichimatsu caminaba de manera ansiosa, su corazón latía más rápido con cada pazo, al fin, al fin iba a dejar de ser un pinche virgen, posiblemente después del viaje ya sean novios y quien sabe, podría conseguir un trabajo (aunque no le gustara mucho la idea) y tal vez, incluso tal vez, podría llegar a casarse con ella ¡y hasta tener hijos!

Este solo deliraba y sonreía como idiota hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos tarados llamándolo de manera afanosa.

-¡¿Qué?! Ese es... ¿Kusomatsu? –entrecerró los ojos para visualizar mejor- Y ahora que querrá –paro su paso mientras el otro lo alcanzaba, se detuvo delante de Ichimatsu respirando de manera agitada y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Qué quieres Kusomatsu, ¿Acaso se me olvido algo y mamá te envió a dejármelo? Porque si no es eso me estas retrasando –insto con fastidio – ¿Y cómo llegaste tan rápido? -

-Tome un atajo, ¿recuerdas el atajo del parque? El que descubrimos cuando éramos niños, casi nadie o prácticamente nadie pasa por ahí –recordó con nostalgia aquellos días.

-Sí, si como sea, ¿para qué me detuviste? –el rostro de Ichimatsu se estaba irritando

-Jyu… -apretó sus labios un minuto -Jyushiko no vendrá –miro la cara de su hermano el cual solo lo veía con desconcierto.

-¿Que acabas de decir? ¡Como que no vendrá! -

-Ella llamo por teléfono justo en el momento en el que te fuiste, me dijo que… que no vendrá -

-¡POR QUÉ! ¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO! ¿Tuvo algún accidente? -

Karamatsu trago saliva –No, ella está bien, en realidad yo… yo fui el causante de su decisión -

La mirada de Ichimatsu cambio de repente – ¡QUE TÚ QUÉ! -grito con desdeño

-Ese día, en la tienda de mascotas, no te mentí, en realidad había ido a comprar croquetas para gatos pero vi a Jyushiko algo deprimida y le pregunte que le sucedía, así que hablamos y me dijo que estaba confundida –volteo su rostro un poco y siguió hablando – me dijo que había terminado con su novio hace poco y vio el viaje como una oportunidad de olvidarse de él, pero… -Karamatsu manoseaba sus manos de manera ansiosa- dijo que aún lo quería y no sabía que hacer al respecto. -

Ichimatsu solo escuchaba con estupefacto, ¿acaso estaba siendo un reemplazo? Cada palabra que salía de Karamatsu lo enfurecía aún más.

-Lo único que le dije es que escuche a su corazón y la decisión que tomara debería ser la correcta –volvió a mirar el rostro de su hermano el cual estaba desfigurado con una mueca de ira total.

Ichimatsu agarro el cuello de su camisa con rabia – ¡ENTONCES FUE TU CULPA MALNACIDO!– agitaba a Karamatsu como cual muñeco de trapo.

-¡N… No espera Ichimatsu! ella no quería lastimarte, solo le dije que hiciera lo mej… -

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SOLO ERES UN ENVIDIOSO!, HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR SI SOLO FUÉRAMOS CINCO –Karamatsu abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder por las palabras del contrario -ojala te murieras – y sentenciando esto alzo su mano cerrada y le dio a karamatsu un puñetazo tan fuerte que callo con violencia al pavimento.

La mano de Ichimatsu tenía mucha sangre -Siempre lo arruinas todo, pero no me quedare aquí de todos modos, me voy, sería una lástima desperdiciar este viaje por una mierda como tú –Ichimatsu volteo un poco para ver de reojo a Karamatsu el cual esteba aun tirado en el piso, luego volvió a caminar como si nada.

Ya lejos del lugar caminabas con desaíro – ¡Rayos! todo acabó en solo una maldita fantasía y todo por la culpa del estúpido de Kusomatsu -chasqueo su lengua con rabia.

 ** _-¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO¡ -dijo una voz furiosa_**

-¿he? Pero que… -¿Estabas escuchando voces de nuevo? Este no era el momento de volverse loco ¡tenías un viaje! miraste para ambos lados pero no había nadie.

 ** _-¡Cállate o nos descubrirá!-_**

 ** _-¡Que estás haciendo?-_**

Te estabas asustando, saliste corriendo pero algo… te freno de golpe.

Algo apareció de repente delante ti… algo que nunca hubieras podido predecir qué pasaría y ese **_algo_** te iba a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

 **Hay no me mateeeeennnnnn perdón por hacer a un Ichi tan desgraciado pero créanme todo es parte de mi malévolo plan digo de la historia, hasta a mí me duele hacerle esto a mi Kara pero es necesario :`v al menos por ahora…**


	2. Intervención futura

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente cap de esta loca historia, espero disfruten UvU**

 **Cap2.**

 **Intervención futura**

* * *

 ** _-Este maldito cabrón ya colmo mi paciencia –dijo la furiosa voz_**

 ** _-Pero él es… -_**

 ** _-¡Al diablo quien sea! ¡Le pateare el maldito culo!-_**

 ** _-¡ESPERA NO!-_**

Un extraño vórtex flotante apareció delante de Ichimatsu y de este se asomaba una sombra, luego ya no era una sombra si no un chico, tus piernas no se movían, estabas petrificado, de pronto este chico salto de aquel vórtex, tenía una sudadera anaranjada de tez pálida y cabellos negros revueltos, arrugaba sus cejas tupidas y sus ojos tenían una extraña mescla de entre azul y purpura, te agarro del cuello de tu polera y te golpeo tan fuerte que caíste como a un metro de distancia dejándote desorientado por completo.

-¿A ver dime como siente? Maldita basura- amedranto el muchacho mostrando sus afilados dientes con la boca torcida en una mueca de ira.

-Pero quien rayos eres- Ichimatsu trato de incorporarse apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-Eso que coño importa, te voy a golpear hasta que se te caiga los malditos dientes -su aura era amenazante e incluso aterradora, una extraña sensación algo familiar abordo tu interior por alguna rara razón.

-¡MITSUE REGRESA!- gritaba una voz femenina desde aquel vórtex.

-¡NO! hasta darle su merecido – el chico se cuadro en posición de pelea.

-Esto no se quedará así mocoso- Ichimatsu se volvía a poner de pie, su boca sangraba, fulminaba al chico con la mirada también posicionándose en pose de pelea, estaba claro que él no era el mejor peleando pero estaba irritado y ya sabía con quién desquitarse.

Ambos corren en la dirección de su oponente, Ichimatsu lanza un puñetazo pero antes de que eso suceda el chico de sudadera anaranjada lo esquiva dándole la espalda a su contrario, agarrando el brazo de Ichimatsu alzándolo en su propio peso y lanzándolo por error en dirección al vórtex.

-¡Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí mocosos de mierda! ¿Dónde está Mitsue?- aquella era una voz diferente de las que Ichimatsu había escuchado pero podría jurar que era como si escuchara la suya misma.

En aquel momento que estabas siendo lanzado hacia esa extraña cosa, en ese pequeño e insignificante segundo congelado antes de traspasar el vórtex viste tu… ¿reflejo?

-¿He?-

 ** _-¿He?-_**

Al topar el vórtex una luz cegadora irradio tan fuerte que pareció una pequeña bomba, tan destellante que prácticamente tiro al chico de sudadera naranja unos centímetros hacia atrás.

* * *

-¿Estará bien?-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Mamá va a matarnos!-

-Tranquilo ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

¿Pero qué es esto? Tenías tus ojos cerrados sentiste un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estabas escuchando de nuevo esas molestas voces.

-Onii-chan dice que **_el_** **_del pasado_** ya no está ¿Y si paso lo que el Dr. Dekapan nos dijo que NO debía de pasar?-

¿El Dr. Dekapan? Pero que estaban diciendo esas voces… ¿ellos conocían al Dr. Dekapan? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De dónde? Haaa tu cabeza aun martillaba de los mil rayos, no podías mover ni un musculo al parecer solo estaba despierta tu conciencia.

-Ese estúpido de Mitsue, ¡Todo es su culpa! le dije que no hiciera tonterías¡ ahora está atrapado en el pasado-

-Tendremos que buscar al Dr. Dekapan antes que algo salga peor, si es que ya no lo está…

-Tranquilo pequeño Mitsuo, nee-chan está aquí-

-No hagas tus poses dolorosas, no me hagas golpearte de nuevo Mitsuko-nee-chan-

-Mhmm… hay mi ca… beza –

-¡Nee-chan, se está moviendo de nuevo, parece que ahora si está despertando!-

Sentiste una briza fresca en el rostro, al parecer ya podías moverte pero quejándote del dolor, te sentaste lentamente, te sentías raro, abriste tus ojos lentamente tu visión estaba nublosa pero parecías ver a dos bultos sentados al frente de ti.

-Rayos ese mocoso de ojos raros me golpeo muy fuerte que ya hasta veo cosas- ¿desde cuándo tenías mala visión? te tapaste tus ojos restregándolos con tus manos pero algo aún se sentía raro, separaste suavemente las manos de tus ojos y con algo de dificultad trataste de fijar mejor tu vista en ellas, desde cuando tus manos lucían más grandes y más ¿viejas? Estas no eran tus manos –pero que… - te toqueteabas tu cuerpo como si un insecto estuviera dentro de tus ropas, pero sentías que algo estaba diferente –pero que está sucediendo aquí… esta ni siquiera es mi ropa-

-Maldición, al parecer si paso lo que NO debía de pasar-

Ichimatsu al escuchar la voz al fin alzo del todo su mirada para encontrase con dos muchachos que lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Ichimatsu retrocedió unos centímetros, al parecer las voces que escuchaba eran ¡personas reales!

-somos tus hijos, que, ¿acaso no se nota? Tenemos tú mismo rostro idiota-

-¿he? – Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo este mocoso, de seguro se debió golpear muy fuerte y estaba soñando estupideces.

-¡Mitsuo no lo asuste! no ves que estamos tratando con papá del pasado ¡ha!… creo que lo estoy empeorando –

-Mitsuko-neechan creo que lo empeoras más si haces tus poses ridículas-

-My little Mitsuo no lo comprendes, -poso su mano sobre su frente- todos nacemos con la bella gracia de un capullo en flor, ¡QUE AL FLORECER NOS REGALA SU MAS HERMOSA PRESENCIA Y POSE! igual que una _perfect fashion_ es por eso que… -

-Nee-chan papá ha escapado-

-¿He? ¡Heeeeeeeeeee!-

Ichimatsu corría, corría mucho para alejarse de esos chicos –malditos lunáticos, solo estaban diciendo incoherencias –después de correr una larga distancia por aquel, supuso el, algún parque, paro su exhaustiva escapatoria –pero… ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY!- Ichimatsu restregaba su cabellera al verse obviamente perdido y sin rumbo, hasta que noto una fuente que se le hacía algo familiar, se acercó a ella despacio –esta es… la fuente que descubrí con… karamatsu cuando éramos niños…-

 ** _-Flash-back-_**

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Mira lo que encontré¡ -un pequeño se desenredaba de aquellos arbustos para pasar al otro lado – ¡Es una fuente¡

-Wou es muy grande, oye Karamatsu, ¿Crees que sea una fuente de los deseos? –dijo otro niño con el mismo rostro mientras señalaba la vieja fuente.

-Mhmm no lo sé, se ve que ha estado abonada por años, parece vieja y rota-

-Sí, se ve bastante abandonada, pero si lo fuera, ¡cual sería tu deseo! -

-¿Mi deseo? –El niño de ojos azules poso su mano sobre su mentón y lo medito un instante – si fuera una fuente de los deseos, yo desearía… siempre estar a tu lado Ichimatsu –su sonrisa era tan amplia y llena de sinceridad que el otro niño no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¿E… ese es tu deseo? – dijo este nervioso, el otro niño acento su cabecita con efusividad –bueno… entonces yo… ¡también deseo pasar mi vida entera con karamatsu! –ambos niños reían hasta más no poder, este iba a ser su pequeño secreto.

 ** _-Fin del Flash-back-_**

-Estúpido Kusomatsu, estúpido pasado… ya nada de eso me importa –Ichimatsu miro la fuente que al parecer la habían restaurado y se veía más bonita, se acercó un poco más, ahora estaba llena de agua en comparación a como la recordaba, miro al fondo de la fuente que estaba un poco llena de monedas, al parecer si se había convertido en una fuente de los deseos –Tks, ¿fuente de los deseos? Eso es para gente estúpida –pero al observar las monedas también pudo observar su imagen -Pero qué demonios esta… pasando- se acercó más al agua y veía su reflejo como nunca antes lo había hecho, palpaba su rostro como si no fuese suyo- ¿Este soy yo? – su aspecto había cambiado un poco se notaba más maduro, tenía unas diminutas arruguitas en su sienes y acaso eso eran ¿canas? –¡No puede ser verdad!- se alejó espantado de su reflejo como si fuese el monstruo más aterrador del mundo.

-¡Ahí esta!- dijo una muchacha de cabellos azabaches

-¡No esperen! haaaaa – Los dos muchachos se les había lanzado encima para que no volviera a escapar –No… respiro… - A Ichimatsu se le escapaba el alma por la boca.

Varias horas después….

-Bien a ver si entendí, según ustedes ahora estoy en MI futuro y ustedes son mis… mis… ¿hijos?-

-¡Así es! -dijo la muchacha dulcemente –Yo soy Mitsuko y él es Mitsuo… y el chico que te ataco hace rato es Mitsue.

-A sí que… ¿tengo tres hijo? ¿No?

-¡Sip! ¡Tres hermosos hijos!- añadió la joven

¡Perfecto! nótese el sarcasmo, aunque todo esto sonaba tan raro como un mal argumento de alguna película de los noventa, sin duda era real, ya se había golpeado varias veces para ver si estaba soñando, pero no… no era un sueño aun que llegaba a estar cerca de ser una pesadilla.

-De acuerdo estoy tratando de ser lo más abiertamente posible sobre todo esto… pero aún hay algo que me es… extraño –dijo mientras miraba sus manos –si soy una persona del "pasado" ¿Porque me veo como alguien más maduro?

-Existe una explicación muy buena para eso… pero… ya la olvidamos –dijo el muchacho que tenía aspecto de ser el más joven.

-La verdad ni siquiera nosotros mismo lo comprendemos del todo, pero de seguro el Dr. Dekapan sabrá cómo explicarlo mejor -la muchacha sonreía al ver su "solución" en ese instante. –Pero eso tendrá que esperar, ahora debemos ir casa, ya es medio día –

-¿A casa? –

-¡Por supuesto papá! -a Ichimatsu se le revolvió el estómago de solo escuchar esa palabra, escucharla se sentía raro y mucho más al pensar que todos sus hermanos algún día se separarían y él iba a quedarse solo, pero si supuestamente este era su futuro entonces estaba totalmente equivocado, al parecer no se iba a quedar solo, sonreíste ante la idea.

Todos empezaron a caminar en dirección a "casa" Ichimatsu observaba a su alrededor disimuladamente, al parecer algunas cosas habían cambiado bastante en ese _futuro_ pero seguían estando en el mismo lugar en el que siempre ha vivido, sin embargo su visión aún no estaba bien aún veía algo borroso.

-Papá –llamo el muchacho –¡PAPÁ! -Ichimatsu reacciono dando un respigo, definitivamente no se acostumbraba a _esa_ palabra.

-Aquí tienes –el muchacho le extendió unos lentes de armazón morado –Len… ¿Lentes? Al parecer tengo visión de topo en el futuro –Ichimatsu se puso _sus lentes,_ ahora veía con mucha más claridad y visualizaba mejor a las dos personitas que guiaban su paso, pero aun había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza a Ichimatsu.

-Y díganme si… supuestamente tengo hijos también debo de tener una… –Ichimatsu trago saliva- esposa…

Ambos muchachos se miraron mutuamente algo ansiosos y como decidiendo que decir, esto puso los pelos de punta a Ichimatsu, ¡por que no respondían! ¿Acaso su esposa era fea? ¿Horrenda? ¿Un espanto? ¿¡Una mujer gato!? Bueno eso no sería tan malo pero aun así desecho la idea, hasta que la muchacha hablo primero.

-Mamá es… ¡una persona increíble! confecciona la mayoría de mi ropa¡ - vaya, sabe coser, eso es bueno pensó Ichimatsu.

-Mamá me enseña a entonar la guitarra – menciono el menor con algo de entusiasmo o bueno eso supuso Ichimatsu ya que en su rostro mostraba una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Wou una mujer que sabe entonar la guitarra, eso no se lo esperaba, eso es genial pensó también Ichimatsu.

-Mamá también enseño a Onii-chan algunas técnicas de como pelear- acato el menor, ok una mujer que sabía defenderse, era demasiado increíble para un miserable como el, Ichimatsu se preguntó si realmente la persona que estaban describiendo era su esposa…

-¡Mom it's great! –Dijo la muchacha que al final fue golpeada por su hermano por hacer una pose dolorosa.

-Nuestra madre es amable y dulce y más que nada ama mucho a papá –dijo al final el menor.

Esto hizo ruborizar a Ichimatsu, bien sabía que se referían a su YO de ese tiempo, pero vamos, es como que lo mismo ¿no? Estos siguieron hablando un poco más durante el camino.

Pero solo le habían dicho las muchas cualidades que tenía su esposa sin embargo nunca dijeron como era físicamente, Ichimatsu se preguntaba cómo era esa pobre y triste mujer que había decidido juntar su vida a su mísera existencia.

A juzgar por sus "hijos" no debía ser alguien fea o al menos eso supuso. Por qué es decir, se parecían mucho a el de echo DEMASIADO no veía rastro de algún otro rasgo físico eso le pareció extraño pero no le tomo importancia, según sus "hijos" el primer muchacho que aprecio el cual era el mayor lo describieron como alguien amable, energético y lleno de vida pero también dijeron que cuando explotaba podría ser muy violento y no lo dudo pues en su primer encuentro demostró lo VIOLENTO que podía llegar a ser, le dolió mucho ese golpe, sin embargo aún no sabía por qué lo golpeo o porque siquiera sus disque hijos habían empezado a hablarle desde el "pasado", todo esa iba a averiguarlo después, ahora ya tenía mucha curiosidad por saber muchas cosas de ese tiempo.

Por ahora seguiría viendo cómo eran sus hijos, la segunda hija era muy alegre y sociable además de ser muy hermosa, un aire de orgullo inundo el pecho de Ichimatsu, tenía el cabello azabache muy largo y de tez pálida al igual que el primero y el último, de ojos purpuras como una amatista iguales a los de él, cargaba una polera de color celeste y unos jeans rotos con botines de taco semi altos, aunque algo raro había notado en ella tenía una esencia muy familiar para él, se parecía mucho a… ¿Kusomatsu? Eso le fastidiaba, ¿Tal vez Kusomatsu y ella eran muy unidos? Tsk, como se atrevía ese estúpido a contagiar a su "hija" con su doloroso ser, pero bueno supuso que era porque eran familia después de todo.

Ichimatsu luego volteo a ver al último de todos, tenía un aire sombrío y solitario de mirada neutra con expresión aburrida, su cabello también era oscuro y muy bien arreglado con ojos intensamente azules como un zafiro, llevaba una polera de color lila y un calentador de rayas con unas sandalias, después de todo supuso que ellos sí podrían llegar a ser sus hijos ¿no?

Al llegar su "casa" Ichimatsu se sorprendió pues a diferencia de lo que creía su hogar, por así decirlo, tenía una bonita fachada con dos pisos. En su interior noto lo acogedora que esta era, estaba ordenada y bonita, no llegaba a ser ostentosa pero a simple vista parecía tener todo lo necesario, sentimientos cálidos llenaron a Ichimatsu, después de todo no parecía ser tan malo aquel futuro.

Llegaron a la cocina e Ichimatsu se sentó en el comedor –Papá espéranos aquí, al parecer mamá no está, iremos a ver algunas cosas para luego ir a ver al Dr. Dekapan -Mitsuko tomo a su hermano y se fueron.

La cocina era un lugar muy aseado y pulcro, vaya su esposa debía ser una persona muy ordenada, algo se estaba cocinando, olía exquisito, Ichimatsu había cerrado sus ojos, ¡Sí! Dijo internamente de seguro su esposa sabia cocinar muy bien, acaso esa mujer era un ser ¿perfecto?

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba este que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado por la puerta trasera que conectaba el patio con la cocina, y una entidad se encontraba moviendo con un cucharon la deliciosa comida, esta persona se encontraba de espaldas hacia Ichimatsu y tarareando de forma suave.

Ichimatsu al escuchar el suave tarareo abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a atravesar su cavidad torácica, ahí estaba en frente de él, su futura esposa, tenía el cabello semi largo recogido por una coleta, llevaba un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga con las mangas recogidas y unos jeans ajustados de color azul marino también tenía puesto un delantal rosa con adornos en sus bordes, la observo sin decir nada, quería ver cada parte de esa persona, tenía una buena figura aunque su espalda era un poco ancha y parecía ser tan alta como el, bueno uno no debe ser exigente, a excepción de su trasero, o Dios si… su trasero era tan perfectamente redondo y carnoso, deseaba apretarlo con locura, hasta que su "esposa" lo miro de reojo. -¡Ho! Ya has estado aquí, no me había dado cuenta –Ichimatsu empezó a sudar frío, reconocía esa voz a la perfección, hasta que volteo su cuerpo por completo- y dime ¿encontraste a nuestros hijos my litlle Kitty? – a Ichimatsu le empezó a salir espuma por la boca cayendo hacia atrás en un estado de shock.

-¡Ichimatsu que te sucede!-

-¡HAAAA MA… MAMÁ! -gritaron los jóvenes entrando a la cocina

–Pero ¡¿dónde estabas?! -dijo Mitsuko nerviosa.

-¿He? ¿Niños? Ha... Estaba en el jardín recogiendo tomates para el almuerzo, ¡pero este no es el momento para eso! ¡Algo le está pasando a su padre! - Ichimatsu seguía botando espuma por su boca.

Los dos muchachos se miraron de manera nerviosa, recogieron el esperado no cadáver de su padre, alzándolo como un muñeco de trapo.

-Papá solo tiene mucha…emmm hambre sip por eso que se desmayó -dijo el muchacho

-¿Ha si?-

-¡SI!- dijeron al unísono

-Ahora que lo mencionan el no desayuno por salir a buscarlos, ¿pero dónde se habían metido? ¿Y su hermano?-

-Ma… mamá responderemos a todas tus preguntas pero primero iremos a recostar a papá a su recamara, concéntrate en cocinar algo delicioso para el ¡ne!- trataba de decir Mitsuko para distraer a su madre.

-¡Ha! es verdad tienes razón, pobre de my tittle Ichimatsu debe de estar tan hambriento -Mamá era una persona tan ingenua pensaron ambos, los muchachos sacaron de la cocina a la velocidad de la luz al aun en estado de shock de su padre.

Al despertar Ichimatsu estaba sobre una suave y acolchonada cama amordazado de pies y manos y a esos dos engendros viéndolo determinadamente, iba a gritar pero su boca estaba tapada por lo que solo podía emitir sonidos inentendibles a la vez que luchaba por desatarse.

-Es imposible escapar, el tío Osomatsu nos enseñó muy bien a como atar, ya sabes, él siempre te ataba al bate del tío Jyushimatsu cuando practicaba sus lanzamientos de béisbol –menciono el menor como si nada, entonces Ichimatsu supo que iba a ser imposible escapar.

-Bien, primero que nada debes calmarte, si mamá se entera que te hemos atado, _otra vez_ , de seguro nos dará con el cucharon de la cocina, mamá da mucho miedo cuando se enoja –a la muchacha solo le daba un leve escalofrió de recordar a su madre cuando se enojaba.

¿Otra vez? ¡A qué se refería con otra vez! Esos no debían ser sus hijos sino más bien ¡DEL DIABLO! ha… tal vez sean hijos de Totty.

-Aclararemos todas tus preguntas si juras no gritar y calmarte –musito el menor con la mirada fría acercándose de manera peligrosa, eso no parecía una petición más bien era como una ¿amenaza? Ichimatsu sentía ganas llorar.

Esto debía de ser una broma… una muy mala broma.

* * *

 **Pobre… pobre Ichimatsu, lo que tendrá que pasar junto a esos monstruos XD y a ver primero que nada finjamos que los ninis tienen ojos con sus respectivos colores, es que… hay no se… es mi manera canon de mirarlos, otra cosa discúlpenme si encuentran errores en una u otra línea, suelo escribir demasiado rápido que me como letras o incluso escribo al revés las palabras D: pero soy nuevo en esto, y decidí sacar mi vena de escritor (donde sea que esta esté) se me ocurren tantas, creo yo, buenas historias y pues aquí estoy, escribiendo bazofias divertidas XD en fin nos leemos luego criaturitas de mi kokoromatsu…**


	3. Nuestros hijos

**Haaaa lamento haberme tardado tanto este cap tenía que estar subido hace días ya que me faltaba poco para terminarlo pero siempre terminaba entreteniéndome en otra cosa XC, en fin aquí esta, disfruten C:**

* * *

 **Cap.3**

 **Nuestros hijos**

Ichimatsu estaba realmente alterado, como DIABLOS había pasado esto.

Es decir, ÉL casado con KUSOMATSU, en que loco mundo retorcido había caído, ahora si pensaba que todo eso era una pesadilla, además TENIENDO HIJOS CON ÉL eso simplemente si le parecía algo ridículo.

-Bien ya estoy calmado –dijo este con indiferencia y al fin desatado, te sentaste al borde de la cama- Ahora si me van a explicar cómo es que YO termine "casado" con Kusomatsu –sonreíste con sarcasmo como si todo te pareciera un mal chiste.

-Primero que nada, dejaras de referirte a mamá de una manera tan despectiva,-hablo la muchacha señalándolo con el dedo- segundo, todo lo que te digamos será absolutamente la verdad, no tendríamos motivos para mentir. – termino de decir Mitsuko de una forma muy seria que hizo incomodar a Ichimatsu ¿acaso estaba siendo regañado? Como sea, ibas a dejar que los mocosos hablaran para salir de todo esto de una maldita vez.

-Bien, que es lo primero que quieres saber –

Ichimatsu trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con lo que iba a decir, pues esos mocosos se veían peligrosos y si tratabas de decir algo malo de Kusomatsu posiblemente te quemarían con cera, aunque eso no sonaba nada mal, ¡no! ¡Fuera pensamientos masoquistas!

-Cómo es que Ku… Karamatsu y yo terminamos juntos –esa pregunta te revolvía la entrañas, ¿Cómo terminaste con la persona que más odiabas? Lo ibas a descubrir en ese instante.

Los niños se miraron mutuamente como meditando en su respuesta…

-¡Se enamoraron! -fue lo que dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡ESO NO ES UNA MALDITA RESPUESTA! -Te estabas irritando ¿se enamoraron? Por un carajo que eso sonaba a los más ridículo del mundo, como te ibas a enamorar de ese tarado y doloroso.

-Pues es lo que siempre nos dicen, nunca nos quieren decir más allá de eso, la verdad ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos muy bien –el menor solo alzo sus hombros con aires de indiferencia pues era la única respuesta que sabían.

Ichimatsu solo parpadeo varias veces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual Kusomatsu y el tú del futuro no querían que supieran más?

-Fue por ese motivo que queríamos averiguarlo –Mitsuko agacho la cabeza y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos– Fue por eso que le pedimos ayuda al Dr. Dekapan, queríamos saber si él tenía una máquina que nos ayudara a ver su pasado.

-Él nos dijo que si la tenía, Onii-chan le insistió que se la prestara, le rogamos tanto que al final acepto, estábamos tan emocionados de ver como tú y mamá se habían enamorado, pensábamos que todo era tan hermoso como siempre fue en este tiempo, pero nos equivocamos, la realidad fue muy diferente. –dijo el menor volteando su rostro molesto.

A Ichimatsu no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas, porque el más que nadie sabía cómo era la situación entre tú y Karamatsu o al menos "en el pasado".

-No sabíamos en que tiempo habíamos parado pero pensamos que estaba bien ya que en este tiempo siempre se veían tan felices, -Mitsuko parecía molesta- pero en vez de eso vimos lo mal que tratabas a mamá, no lo podíamos creer, todo parecía una vil mentira, pero el más afectado parecía ser Mitsue, él no podía ver como tratabas a mamá y mucho menos que salieras con alguien más, es ahí cuan el intervino, le dije que no lo hiciera ya que el Dr. Dekapan nos advirtió que no lo hiciéramos, pero cuando tú… cuando tú golpeaste a mamá él no lo aguanto y apareció delante ti…

Ichimatsu solo escucho atento, sentía una punzada en el pecho, una que ardía lentamente, bajaste la mirada, ¿acaso sentías vergüenza? Pero él se lo merecía, por su culpa no pudiste viajar con Jyushiko ¿no? … pero quizás… si fuiste un poco injusto con él.

-Onii-chan hizo algo muy estúpido al viajar al pasado, le advertimos que no lo hiciera pera no nos escuchó, él es muy impulsivo, pero no pudo aguantar que le alzaras la mano, él es muy unido a mamá… y ahora por su impertinencia estas aquí, no sabemos cómo solucionarlo hasta hablar con el Dr. Dekapan pero hasta que eso ocurra, por favor… solo por favor no arruines lo vello que ahora tenemos… -el menor se había acercado a Ichimatsu rogando con sus ojos tan intensos, tan azules y hermosos como los de Karamatsu. Una mirada de incomodidad se asomó en tu rostro.

-No sabemos cuándo tú y mamá habrán empezado su relación exactamente pero solo te pido que tengas paciencia hasta poderte devolver a tu tiempo, pero… -de los amatistas ojos de Mitsuko empezó a rodar lagrimas- No lo arruines…

El pecho de Ichimatsu ardía, ardía como nunca, no pudo con todo lo que habían dicho, se sentía como una mierda o al menos más de lo que ya era.

-De acuerdo –gesticulo este para después abrazar y consolar a la muchacha, las lágrimas de ella caían en tu hombro, quemaban como el suave rayo de sol de verano, luego también abrazo al menor, y ahí están los tres abrazándose suavemente, un sentimiento intenso que Ichimatsu nunca experimento empezaba a surgir, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Te preguntaste.

Pero aún había algo más que no ha preguntado y que le estaba molestando, sin embargo preguntar le daba miedo pero tenía que hacerlo.

-He… bueno aún hay algo más que quiero que me digan, ya veo que termine con Ku…Karamatsu en el futuro **_aunque aún no lo acepto_** –murmuro en la parte final- pero lo que más me intriga es como… emm ya saben –ambos muchacho inclinaron su cabeza un poco sin entender a lo que refería su padre- si Karamatsu y yo somos hombres como es que… ustedes… existen… -Ichimatsu tenía la incomodidad estampada en la cara.

-¿Qué cómo existimos? ¿Acaso no está claro? Es obvio que follando a mamá –comento el menor de lo más casual.

La cara de Ichimatsu se puso roja de manera violenta mientras que los menores reían a carcajadas.

-Malditos mocosos, ¡Saben que a eso no me refiero! -Ichimatsu aún estaba rojo como un tomate, rayos enserio estos chiquillos lo hacían sacar de quicio a veces.

Después de dejar de reír la mayor al fin hablo.

-Está bien papá, te lo diré. En este tiempo ahora los hombres también pueden concebir hijos, todo gracias al Dr. Dekapan y financiado por el señor Hatabo (quien ahora es más rico de lo que ya era), después de que el experimento fue probado en varias parejas se dio a conocer el procedimiento para su actual uso… Tú y mamá nos contaban que estaban muy emocionados porque al fin podrían tener su propia familia.

Familia propia he… agachaste la cabeza, nunca hubieras imaginado escuchar tal cosa… se escuchaba tan… bien.

-Espera, espera ¿Y cuál era ese procedimiento del que hablas? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de experimento en donde ponen el ADN de las dos personas en algún embrión?-

-Pufff noooo, además eso ya existía, el tratamiento consiste en que cualquiera de las dos personas, hablando de la pareja, se le inyectara una sustancia en donde al hombre se le permitiera poder sostener una vida en su vientre, pero para eso la persona tiene que aguantar un incesante dolor por un tiempo hasta que la sustancia se adhiera del todo a su organismo, después de eso ya no hay marcha atrás ya que la persona inyectada será fértil para poder tener más hijos como cualquier mujer, claro todo esto tan solo inyectándose una vez, eso incluye también sentir los mismos dolores de parto que las mujeres y todos sus demás síntomas antes del nacimiento, ya sabes, por las hormonas y todo eso. –explico Mitsuko como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

Ichimatsu solo trataba de digerir toda esa información tan futurista para él, así que Kusomatsu tuvo que soportar tal dolor para poder tener una familia con él, una sensación de culpabilidad apareció, además vaya debía reconocer que era valiente… pero aún no lo entendía del todo...

-Entonces ¿después de eso ya se obtiene un bebé?-

-Mhmm bueno si… pero obviamente también entra en acción tu arduo trabajo-

-¿Arduo trabajo? -

-Pues sip, el arduo trabajo de que hayas follado hasta el fondo a mommy- La muchacha realizo una pose dolorosa alzando su pulgar como de **_bien echo daddy._**

Este solo competía por ver quién era más rojo, él o un tomate, sin lugar a dudas parecía que Ichimatsu llevaba la delantera, tan fuerte fue de nuevo su shock que callo en la cama, pareciendo echar humo de tanta conmoción.

Entonces es verdad –pensaba Ichimatsu para sus adentros, te tapaste el rostro con el antebrazo - es verdad que si me he follado a Kusomatsu para tener a estos engendros.

Ichimatsu no se lo podía creer, nunca había visto a Karamatsu de manera lasciva, no no no ¡Debía de ser una broma! pero entonces… eso explicaba porque esos mocosos no tenían rastro alguno de algún otro gen, era porque… por que no existían personas intermedias, ellos eran sus propios genes puros… sus hijos. Ahora entendía porque todos ellos eran una extraña combinación de ambos, Ichimatsu levanto su rostro y los observo por un instante mientras los niños aun reían por tus reacciones, eran unos diablillos pero… eran tuyos, sin darte cuenta sonreíste un poco, pero ask aun no podías entender que fue lo que le viste a Kusomatsu pero posiblemente lo averiguarías después.

-Bien, bien ya entendí malditos mocosos descarados… pero que haré si Ku… ask Karamatsu llega a preguntarme algo que obviamente no recuerdo porque para mí aún no ha pasado.

Todos se quedaron pensando por un rato alguna buena mentira.

-¡Ya se! -dijo la mayor- porque no decimos que te golpeaste la cabeza y no recuerdas muchas cosas, aunque de seguro se molestara por no decírselo antes.

-Para mí suena bien –el de ojos purpura alzo sus hombros a modo indiferente.

-Eso suena razonable, pero y que le decimos sobre donde esta Onii-chan…-

-¿Y si le decimos que fue a visitar a los abuelos?-

-¿Mis padres aún viven? -

-Papá eso sonó cruel –la muchacha hizo un mohín por el comentario.

-Ha… lo siento esa no fue mi intención, pero ¿Y si karamatsu decide ir a verlo?

-No imposible los abuelos ahora viven en un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad casi por las montañas-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Sip, además a su edad ellos creían que era mejor respirar aire puro-

-Mhmm ya veo ¿Entonces quien heredo la casa?-

-Pues el tío Osomatsu y el tío Choromatsu-

-Ya veo así que ellos no se han casado aún-

-Ho no, claro que se han casado, pero entre ellos-

Algo se rompió dentro de ti… tal vez tus tímpanos, ¿tal vez por eso no escuchaste bien? Mitsuko acababa de decir ¿entre ellos? No, escuchaste bien, pero si tú habías acabado con Kusomatsu ¿Porque ellos no podían terminar juntos? A decir verdad siempre fueron unidos pero es algo que aún así te desconcertaba.

-Bien, lo estoy digiriendo aún, es demasiada información para mí –pero entonces se te vino a la mente tus demás hermanos –Oigan y con quienes están… -Ichimatsu no termino su pregunta ya fue interrumpido por la voz de karamatsu quien los llamaba desde la planta baja.

-Ok, ya lo tenemos todo planeado –parloteo la muchacha

-Ha por cierto papá, una última cosa, sé que nos prometiste no arruinarlo pero… –Ichimatsu miro al menor con un signo de interrogación en el rostro –Si te atreves solo siquiera a hacer llorar un poquito a mamá te arrepentirás cada minuto de tu miserable vida –ambos muchachos miraban peligrosamente a su padre el cual empezó a temblar como gelatina ¿acaso había criado a sicarios? No lo sabías aún, había muchas cosas que no sabías aún y te empezaba a dar miedo seguir revelándolas… pero que las irías descubriendo poco a poco, después de la amenaza todos bajaron al comedor.

-¡MY DARLINGGGGG! –Karamatsu se había lanzado a abrazar a su esposo, el cual por acto de reflejo casi lo golpea hasta que sintió a dos presencias malignas detrás de él y se le paso…

-Que bien que ya estas mejor my little kitty –Karamatsu acariciaba el cabello de este y estaba peligrosamente demasiado cerca del rostro de Ichimatsu el cual se incomodó por el acercamiento y sin más le dio un suave beso en los labios, Ichimatsu palideció por el acto, no supo cómo reaccionar estaba en blanco, ese sin lugar a dudas era su primer beso, lo iba a golpear no le importaba los mocosos pero luego miro el rostro lleno de emoción de Kusomatsu el cual imaginariamente parecía estar rodeado de flores y brillitos y ese simple gesto lo detuvo, en ese instante no supo porque… solo giro su rostro avergonzado –sí, ya estoy mejor –fue lo único que gesticulo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras karamatsu servía la comida, Ichimatsu solo lo observaba de reojo, había cambiado un poco, su cabello se veía más largo y su semblante también se había vuelto más maduro, sus gestos y movimientos se habían vuelto más suaves y su cuerpo era tan… tan… ¿he? ¡PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO! Tsk sigue siendo el mismo Kusomatsu de siempre.

-Y bien ahora me van a decir en donde estaban, y a donde se metió su hermano –

Todos se miraban a manera de complicidad.

-Bueno –empezó a hablar la mayor- estábamos despidiendo a Mitsue quien se fue a visitar a los abuelos.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Y SE FUE ASÍ SIN DECIR NADA! –Karamatsu se veía alterado

-Tranquilo mommy papá le dio permiso –

-Es eso cierto Darling – Karamatsu volteo a verlo, este casi nunca tenía una mirada seria pero esta vez la tenía y estaba fija en ti, te ponía nervioso.

-Ha… s…si yo le dije que fuera, creí que nuestros padres necesitaban algo de compañía -solo rogabas que se la creyera.

-Ho my Darling eso fue tan dulce de tu parte, pero la próxima vez consúltemelo ¿sí? Me preocupe mucho –todos suspiraron aliviados

-Pero tuvo que ser justo cuando mañana íbamos al baby shower de Choromatsu –Ichimatsu casi se atraganta con la comida.

-¡VA A TENER UN HIJO! -

-¿He? Pues claro, va a tener a su sexto hijo Darling, ¿que no lo recuerdas? –

-¡SEXTO!-

Karamatsu veía a su esposo de manera preocupante

-¿Ichimatsu te sientes bien? –

-¡Ha! mamá hay algo más que necesitas saber… -

* * *

-¡QUÉ SU PADRE SE GOLPEO LA CABEZA! ¡DIOS MÍO CARIÑO ESTAS BIEN! -Karamatsu revisaba cada centímetro de Ichimatsu haciendo que este se incomodara y avergonzara.

-Estoy bien Ku… ha… Karamatsu –

-Ya… emmm ¡Visitamos al Dr. Dekapan! y dijo que solo es una contusión, a causa de esta ha perdido algo de memoria pero que regresara pronto –mintió el menor

-¡QUÉ HA PERDIDO ALGO DE MEMORIA! ¡Eso no es estar bien! -Karamatsu no se veía nada feliz y tenía los brazos cruzados que de por si eso ya era mala señal –Y porque no me dijeron algo tan importante desde un principio -vaya Karamatsu no solo había cambiado físicamente si no también su carácter –pensó Ichimatsu al ver como esos mocosos eran regañados por el mayor- Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en sus labios, al fin tienen su merecido mocosos de mierda.

-¡Y tú de que te ríes! ¡Porque tampoco dijiste nada! ¡Deja de solaparlos! ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo peor? -Ichimatsu estaba traumado, nunca en su vida había sido regañado por Karamatsu el cual estaba algo alterado, eso lo descoloco un poco, pero en vez de protestar no dijiste nada, esos ojos azules se notaban llenos de preocupación, enserio ha cambiado, alzaste tu mano suavemente hasta acariciar su rostro despacio –Pero estoy bien Karamatsu – ¿he? Espera, espera, espera, pero qué coño habías hecho, lo que hizo fue algo… inconsciente… pero… ¿por qué? Te asombraste mucho de haber hecho eso sin embargo viste el rostro de Karamatsu el cual se había tranquilizado por el suave rose de tu mano.

-De acuerdo, -volvió a sentarse- pero la próxima vez no me oculten algo así por favor –este dio un largo suspiro.

Los chicos se disculparon e incluso Ichimatsu, a regañadientes claro. Todos comieron tranquilos, Ichimatsu tenía noción que karamatsu sabía cocinar pero definitivamente ahora lo perfeccionaba, su comida era tan buena que incluso pidió "con disgusto" otro plato.

Después de comer y agradecer por esta Ichimatsu y los muchachos se disponían a ir donde el Dr. Dekapan.

-¿A dónde van? -Karamatsu los detuvo

-Emmm… iremos… a ver al Dr. Dekapan –la muchacha trataba de parecer tranquila

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Te sientes mal my little kitty? –

-Amm no… yo estoy bien es solo que… -

-Es solo que el Dr. Dekapan nos dijo que volvería a revisar a papá solo por precaución –mintió rápido el menor, pues sabía que su padre era malo improvisando.

-Pues entonces los acompañare –

-¡NO! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Karamatsu parpadeo confundido –¿Por qué no?-

-Porque… he pues –vamos Mitsuko piensa algo rápido… ¡ha! ¡Si es verdad¡ -Pues porque tienes que ir a recoger el obsequio del tío Choromatsu ¿no?

-Es cierto lo había olvidado, ya es tiempo de que lo vaya a recoger –

-Ves, por eso no puedes ir con nosotros –Mitsuko tenía que detener a su madre para que no fuera con ellos como a dé lugar y parecía a verlo conseguido.

-Tranquilo mami, nosotros llevaremos a papá mientras tú vas por el obsequio –agrego el menor para dar más convicción.

Karamatsu se veía preocupado pero tenía que recoger ese obsequio porque si llegaba tarde el almacén cerraría.

Este solo dio un suspiro, no le quedaba de otra tenía que dejar que Ichimatsu se fuera con los niños.

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa me llaman enseguida, cuídense ¿sí? –Karamatsu solo los despedía en la entrada.

Ya alejados de la casa se sintieron mucho más aliviados.

-Vaya, por casi –menciono el menor

-Qué bueno que recordé que mamá tenía que ir por el obsequio –

-¿Y cuál es ese obsequio? –pregunto un Ichimatsu algo curioso

-Pues mamá mando a hacer una carriola… una muy brillante carriola –el menor tenía una cara terrible de solo recordar la estrafalaria y dolorosa cosa que según su madre era algo muy ** _cool_**.

-Pues a mí me parece que se veía genial, _mommy_ tiene talento –dijo la muchacha orgullosamente.

-Eso es porque eres igual de dolorosa que mamá –

Ichimatsu solo con esa descripción ya se imaginaba como era aquel "cool" obsequio, pero sonrió sin querer al ver que la muchacha era una viva copia de Karamatsu y el menor a él, suponías que era verdad cuando alguien decía "es porque heredo tus genes" que ahora podías verlo con claridad, esos mocosos te hacían sentir una sensación única.

Al fin llegaron donde el Dr. Dekapan y te sorprendiste pues ahora su consultorio se veía bastante diferente, ahora era un edificio enorme con muchas personas atendiéndolo.

-Este lugar ha cambiado mucho –dijiste con asombro al entrar

-Es porque después del invento que tuvo para que los hombres también puedan concebir se hizo muy famoso y rico pero a pesar de lo exitoso que es nosotros siempre somos bienvenidos.

-Mhmm ya veo –

Pasaron algunas puertas hasta llegar a su despacho en donde lo encontraron construyendo algún nuevo invento quien sabe para qué.

-¡Ho niños como están! también han traído a su padre, ¿cómo has estado Ichimatsu?-

-Pues al parecer no ando muy bien del **_tiempo_** –menciono con aires sarcásticos

* * *

-Ya veo así que eso fue lo que sucedió –El Dr. Dekapan dio un largo suspiro- les advertí de las consecuencias, ¿trajeron el aparato?

La mayor saco de su bolsillo un pequeño y largo artefacto muy extraño y el menor saco algo que parecía más o menos como un woki toki muy pequeño.

-Algo paso que ya no podemos ver absolutamente nada en la pantalla del tiempo – Mitsuko apretó un botón que se encontraba en la parte superior del pequeño artefacto haciendo que este se alargara un poco más para lo cual permitía que se desplegara haciendo que este se convierta en una pantalla no más de 14 pulgadas –Se hizo una especie de explosión cuando papá se encontró con su yo del pasado y desde ese entonces ya no volvió a prender, lo sentimos Dr. Dekapan fue nuestra culpa o más bien del tonto de Mitsue pero aun así lo sentimos mucho –ambos muchachos se inclinaron en pos de disculpa por el aparato roto.

-Está bien niños están disculpados –el Dr. Dekapan sobaba sus cabezas con delicadeza-

-Pero los intercomunicadores aún sirven, hablamos con Onii-chan no hace mucho y nos dijo que está bien –

-Mhmm ya veo, así que Mitsue está atrapado en el pasado y la pantalla del tiempo está rota –El Dr. Dekapan tenía la mano en el mentón tratando de analizar la situación.

Era la primera vez que Ichimatsu veía los artefactos con los cuales los niños se comunicaron con él aquella vez, de seguro se comunicaron con Mitsue cuando lo dejaron en la cocina.

-Dr. Dekapan aun no entiendo que es lo que ocurrió en ese instante cuando choque con aquel vórtex –menciono Ichimatsu con algo de angustia.

-La pantalla del tiempo no solo te deja ver las cosas del pasado también te permite hablar con las personas a través del tiempo, claro que las personas del pasado no pueden ver quién es el que le habla tal cual como lo hacían estos pequeños traviesos contigo –Ichimatsu miro con reproche a esos pequeños monstruos quienes solo miraban en otra dirección deliberadamente como si no fuera con ellos.

-Hice los intercomunicadores como un accesorio independiente para hacer experimentos de viajes en donde una persona monitoree y la otra viaje a determinado lugar ya que con esto se puede apagar el micrófono de la pantalla del tiempo y escuchar solo aquella persona especifica porque si se hablara por el micrófono de la pantalla todas las personas cercas de la persona viajera también la podrían escuchar y eso no sería conveniente, como ya te abras dado cuenta está crea un vórtex temporal que te permite viajar a cualquier época pasada tan solo oprimiendo el botón que está al lado izquierdo de la pantalla. Ahora lo que paso cuando chocaste con el vórtex justo en el momento en el que el Ichimatsu de esta época estaba fue que simplemente ocurrió algún desorden temporal que la conciencia del tú del pasado se apodero del cuerpo del Ichimatsu de este tiempo.

-Espere, espere, espere, lo que trata de decirme es que estoy atrapado en mi propio cuerpo del "futuro" –

-A si es –

-Pero y que le sucedió a mi cuerpo del "pasado" –

-Pues al parecer desapareció temporalmente igual que la conciencia del tú de este tiempo –

Era la conversación más extraña que estaba teniendo Ichimatsu pero parecía estarlo entendiendo o al menos eso trataba de hacer.

-Todo esto de los viajes en el tiempo me está dando dolor de cabeza –dijo Ichimatsu con un semblante muy fatigado.

-Espere… eso quiere decir ¿Que no hay ningún "Ichimatsu en el pasado" en este momento? –

-¿Cómo es eso posible Dr. Dekapan? Y si es así ¿Por qué aún existimos? –preguntaba el menor con intriga

-Bueno, al desaparecer el Ichimatsu del pasado y la razón de porque aún existen es por que posiblemente haya alguien igual a él genéticamente ocupando su lugar y haciendo "engañar" al tiempo.

-Pero qui… ¡ha!… ¡MITSUE! él es mi hijo así que por lo consiguiente quiere decir que me ha suplantando… por así decirlo –

-Estas en lo correcto pero todo esto solo debe ser temporal porque si no cosas muy graves pueden pasar y creo que ya todos sabemos las consecuencias –Ichimatsu miro a los niños los cuales parecían estar asustados, no podía dejar que eso pasara, no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Entonces devuélvame a mi tiempo de inmediato! -

-Lamento decirte que por ahora es imposible, sin la pantalla del tiempo no se puede hacer ningún vórtex, es por eso que les advertí que esta máquina no era un juguete, ahora debo repararla y en cuanto esté lista se la usara de inmediato para que puedas volver, hasta ese entonces debes quedarte aquí y ser paciente.

-¡QUÉ! ¡Quedarme aquí! pero… -

-No hay alternativa Ichimatsu, quédense con los intercomunicadores para que puedan comunicarle de esto a Mitsue… ¡ha! y una cosa más, tanto en el tiempo del pasado como el de este seguirán su curso normal es decir que si aquí es 1 de septiembre en el pasado también –

Todo esto empezaba a ser tan estresante, aun no podías volver y ahora resulta que trascurrirá el tiempo de igual manera en el "pasado" mientras tú no estés… que fastidio. Sin embargo debía de regresar rápido, Ichimatsu miro a los niños que tenían una mirada de preocupación y no era para menos si tú no estabas en el pasado ellos desaparecerían. Ichimatsu los abrazó repentinamente haciendo que estos se asombraran.

-Tranquilos niños, todo estará bien –Mitsuko y Mitsuo solo se aferraron a él, no sabías que podías dar tal calma pues con ese abrazo parecían estar mejor, no sabías como pero te sentías un súper héroe, tener a esos dos pequeños seres en tu regazo te hacia querer protegerlos como cuando cuidabas gatitos pequeños pero ahora el sentimiento era más intenso. Posiblemente eso es lo que siente el Ichimatsu de este tiempo, tal vez al estar en su cuerpo te regalaba cierta parte de su esencia o al menos eso pensabas para sentirte más seguro.

Las tres personas salieron del edificio lo miraron por un segundo y luego se marcharon a casa.

Al llegar Karamatsu también lo había hecho, les pregunto cómo les fue en la consulta y obviamente mintieron diciendo que todo estaba bien, que Ichimatsu solo necesitaba descansar, a Mitsuko y Mitsuo no les gusta mentirle a su madre pero esta vez era necesario. Karamatsu parecía aliviado y después de eso les mostró el ya terminado y obviamente dolorosa carriola que ya esperaban ver, el seguía diciendo que ere _perfect_.

Ya en la noche después de haber cenado todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones Mitsuko y Mitsuo se iban a encargar de decirle a Mitsue todo lo sucedido.

Ichimatsu por obvias razones tenía que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Karamatsu, eso no era algo que le molestara o más bien le importara pues ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir a su lado, pero aun así tenía una extraña sensación.

El ojos purpuras había entrado en la habitación primero así que ya tenía puesta su pijama y también se había acostado en la cama al lado de la pared con el rostro hacia esta. Luego Karamatsu entro en la habitación.

-¡Ho! ya estas acostado my litlle kitty, eso es bueno, el Dr. Dekapan te recomendó descansar mucho –

-Aja si… -

-Ichimatsu darling… -

-Y ahora que qui… -Ichimatsu se había volteado un poco y vio que Karamatsu se estaba cambiando de ropa. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los dioses, su parte superior estaba bien tonificada, sus muslos firmes y sus caderas parecían ser más anchas haciendo que su… su… trace…

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Me estas escuchando? –

-Ha que… -Ichimatsu salió de su trance con el llamado del mayor, ¡PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡POR QUE ME LE QUEDE VIENDO COMO TARADO! cálmate Ichimatsu cálmate… luego te darás azotes mentales…

-Te decía que mañana podríamos ir temprano para ayudar a Choromatsu en la decoración, de seguro necesitará mi asesoramiento para que se vea más _beautiful_ –comento de forma jactanciosa poniendo sus ojos dolorosos y metiéndose en su propio mundo.

-Si como quieras –este había vuelto a su posición anterior mirando la pared.

El de ojos purpuras sintió que este lo abrazaba por la espalada, Ichimatsu dio un respingo, estaba empezando a sudar frío, quería quitárselo pero si lo hacía de seguro se pondría triste y pues aunque odiara admitirlo en el fondo sabía que Karamatsu era sensible y si los mocosos lo veían triste no quería pensar que no más le harían, palideció ante la idea.

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-¿S… si? –

-¿Podrías abrazarme? –

-¿Ha? -

\- … -

-Tsk… de acuerdo –este se volteó rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Karamatsu

Ask esto es tan incómodo e irritante –pensaba el de ojos amatistas tratando de dormir.

-Ichimatsu… -

-Mhm… -este emitió solo un sonido aburrido

Karamatsu hundió más su cabeza dentro del regazo de su esposo –Te amo… -dijo en un leve susurro para luego quedarse dormido.

Ichimatsu al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esas palabras empezaron a inundar su cabeza y su corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte, ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTABA PASANDO! ¡Porque te ponías tan ansioso solo por unas cuantas palabras del doloroso de Kusomatsu! La cabeza te empezó a dolor (de nuevo).

Definitivamente esa iba a ser una larga noche…

* * *

 **Este cap me ha salido un poco más largo de lo que originalmente suelo escribir, perdón por las mamadas de explicaciones jajaja, aun que esas eran las ideas desde un principio, espero y las entiendan D: Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus bellos review los leo con gusto. Ha¡ por cierto Discord conozco muy bien la serie, amo el shonen y es una de mis series favoritas la vi hace años Lambo se me hacía muy dulce y gracioso gracias por al comentario la verdad no se me había venido a la mente ni por un instante esa similitud pero como veras al final fue algo diferente, y no me pidan más explicaciones pues es la única mamada que se me ocurrió pero la razón de que no haya un Ichimatsu en el pasado la hago por cierto motivo que después se descubrirán 7v7.**

 **Ahora hablaremos del cap. Bueno no sé si Ichi y Kara me salieron demasiado OC pero siento que es así como debía de ser, primero Kara, siento que cuando uno es adulto y ya tiene una familia su forma de actuar cambia un poco o por lo menos trate de ponerme en su papel y comprender que se sentiría y pues no hay mucha diferencia puesto que soy el mayor de cinco hermanos (conmigo somos seis) y con Ichi pues hay no c… me dio un amor tratando de describir cada reacción y emoción de cómo se encariña inconscientemente de esos diablillos (y de kkmatsu 7v7 ) muchas cosas le pasaron al pobre en este cap que parecía que se le iba a freír el cerebro (igual que a mi) pero aún hay muchas preguntas por responder ¿Choromatsu con seis hijos? ¿Acaso no tendrán televisión? ¿Con quién estarán sus otros hermanos? ¿Cómo se encontrara Mitsue en el pasado? ¿Cuándo Ichi empezó su relación con Kara y por qué? ¿Llegara a amarlo? ¿Ichi regresara a tiempo? Todo esto en los siguientes caps ;P**


End file.
